Memorias
by AbyssMo
Summary: Gatomon reflexiona acerca de las consecuencias que la última batalla y otras por restablecer la paz a su mundo han cobrado. Por su parte el resto de los digimons deciden crear una celebración al estilo humano al recordar las buenos momentos que vivieron junto a sus compañeros elegidos. Para el torneo: "Escribe a partir de una premisa" del foro Proyecto 1/8.


Escrito para el _torneo: Escribe a partir de una premisa_ del foro Proyecto 1/8

 **\- 6 -**

Tras sus aventuras, habiendo derrotado a todos sus enemigos y de vuelta al Mundo Digital, los digimons deciden tener una festividad propia basada en las que han conocido a través de su tiempo con humanos.

* * *

 ** _MEMORIAS_**

* * *

Sentada en lo más alto de la isla, Gatomon contemplaba el paisaje.

El mar calmo, el viento sereno, el cielo despejado, azul con tintes tornasoles, brillante. Contemplaba la belleza de aquel mundo. Su mundo.

El mismo que a penas tiempo atrás estuvo nuevamente amenazado, en el cual de nuevo se libraron batallas con el fin de recobrar la paz.

 _Hikari._

De nuevo se encontró con su antigua "niña elegida" — que de niña tenía ya muy poco —, su compañera, su gran amiga y eso la llenó de dicha.

De nuevo cayó en la cuenta de que las batallas, sin importar el fin, traen consecuencias, en ocasiones, dolorosas consecuencias.

Frunció el ceño, el recuerdo de aquello no era precisamente agradable. No solo su mundo se vió afectado, también el de los "niños elegidos" se vió envuelto. De nuevo.

No todo era malo, gracias a ese reencuentro la comunicación con Hikari y el resto de los elegidos se volvió más constante, a pesar de las circunstancias.

— _Recuerda…_ — el susurro del viento, pensó al no encontrar a nadie cerca, la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

A lo lejos el murmullo animado del resto de sus compañeros digimons le invitó a unírseles, dejando en pausa su pequeña reflexión. Cerró los ojos un momento y se dirigió hacia donde se hallaban los demás.

* * *

Los digimons conversaban emocionados, alrededor de una fogata que Agumon había encendido, dado que estaba por caer la tarde.

Compartían recuerdos del último encuentro con sus compañeros humanos, algunos más antiguos, entrañables para cada uno de formas muy distintas, unidos por ese lazo tan especial que les hacía un gran equipo.

De pronto salió a colación el tema de las costumbres del mundo humano.

— ¡Amé cuando Sora y yo pudimos observar las flores durante el festival de primavera! ( **Hanami** ) — Exclamó Piyomon — ¡fue muy hermoso!

— Yo adoro San Valentín — compartió Palmón — ¡me encanta que Mimi me abrace!

— Los banquetes de navidad son mis favoritos — expresó Agumon rascando su barriga — ¡Las mejores competencias entre Tai y yo!

— Me gustan las fiestas de fin de año — dijo tímido Gabumon — Los nuevos comienzos al lado de Yamato son especiales.

La lista comenzó a alargarse, el entusiasmo estallaba con cada mención. Tantas y tan diversas eran las celebraciones del mundo humano que les hacían querer regresar a él.

— Y si, ¿organizamos algo nosotros? — propuso Tentomon ante el estupor de sus compañeros — No puede ser tan difícil, además no sabemos cuando tendremos oportunidad de regresar al mundo humano, por ahora es prudente mantener un poco la distancia — continúo al recordar las palabras de Koushiro, adoptando un gesto similar.

— No es mala idea — se unió Patamon — por ahora no tenemos nada mejor que hacer, ¿o sí?

Los digimons se miraron entre sí y poco a poco fueron asintiendo a manera de aprobación.

— Podríamos utilizar flores — comentó Piyomon

— O disfrazarnos como en Halloween — decía Palmon

— Algo con música, como un gran concierto — aportó Gabumon

— ¡Con mucha comida y concursos como el festival escolar! — gritó Agumon, emocionado.

De a poco se hizo el silencio

— Hey, ¿sucede algo? — preguntó Gatomon, quien se mantuvo callada, al notar como de un momento a otro los ánimos cesaron — ¿qué pasa?, todo sonaba de maravilla.

— Sí, — respondió Gomamon — sólo que…

— Un recuerdo triste, es todo — se apresuró a decir Tentomon.

El silencio se apoderó del ambiente, el último festival escolar no había terminado nada bien. Una Meikoomon apenada se encogió en su lugar, al notarlo Piyomon la rodeo con su ala.

Con todo, sin embargo el ambiente no pareció incómodo o tenso, si no solemne, sereno y respetuoso.

Quizás no era momento de celebraciones aún.

Entonces a Gatomon le asaltó una idea.

* * *

Antes ya había escuchado acerca de eso y algo le decía que una vez hecho se sentiría tranquila.

Sentía la necesidad de rendir homenaje a quienes ya no se encontraban entre ellos, a quienes de una u otra forma habían partido como consecuencia de las terribles batallas buscando la paz.

Paz que llegó para ellos de manera prematura.

Quería realizar una ceremonia, pero no del tipo que realizaban los humanos al perder a un ser amado, lleno de tristeza, de nostalgia. Todo lo contrario, una celebración a su recuerdo, un festejo a la vida de quienes ya no gozaban de ella.

Porque eso era innegable: ellos continuaban vivos en su memoria.

Salió disparada dejando a sus amigos con muchas dudas, en busca de alguien que pudiera apoyarle. Sin dudar acudió a Gotsumon, el digimon que en su momento auxilio a Wormmon y Gabumon en su visita a México.

Y es que de ahí provenía una fiesta sin precedentes, única en más de un aspecto, dedicada a la muerte.

* * *

Pronto pudo dar con él, entusiasmada rápidamente le compartió las ideas de sus amigos al respecto de realizar una celebración como las de los humanos, junto a su plan personal y su evidente ignorancia al respecto del tema.

El digimon roca la escuchó paciente y fue contagiándose del entusiasmo del felino conforme avanzaba en su relato. Él no ocultó su emoción accediendo de inmediato a prestar la ayuda que necesitaba, pues para su fortuna resultaba ser su celebración favorita.

De vuelta con el resto Gatomon con más calma expuso su idea e introdujo al digimon que le acompañaba.

Gabumon, quien no necesitó de presentaciones para reconocerlo, hizo una reverencia a forma de saludo a cual Gotsumon respondió gustoso se verlo nuevamente.

Luego de escuchar a su compañera con detenimiento, todos se contagiaron del entusiasmo de Gatomon, incluso Meikoomon quien de inmediato se ofreció a conseguir los elementos necesarios para hacer posible el festejo.

* * *

Aunque la respuesta fue favorable y todos se mostraron dispuestos, pronto se hallaron en la complicada situación de no contar con todo lo que Gotsumon había anotado en una lista, ya que cada punto tenía un significado particular, pues nada está puesto al azar.

Los digimons comenzaron a creer que sería imposible realizar dicha celebración.

— Lo más importante de todo es mantener vivo el recuerdo de nuestros seres queridos ausentes — dijo Gotsumon en respuesta a la actitud de los demás — y la base de todo ello está en "La Ofrenda", un altar que represente todo lo que quien ha muerto era. Quizás no tengamos todo lo necesario para recrear una ofrenda tradicional, pero ¿no sé suponía que esto sería una celebración "basada" únicamente en la de mundo humano? — el digimon sonrío — ¡mientras el significado de la celebración se mantenga, lo que hagan valdrá la pena! Porque sepan que más que solo recordarlos es el único día del año en el que podemos reunirnos con ellos una vez más aunque sea de forma breve — y concluyó — Vamos, ¡que él legado de sus amigos sigue vivo gracias a que no los han olvidado!

Gatomon abrió mucho los ojos. — _Podemos reunirnos con ellos una vez más... — re_ pitió en un susurro.

Con el ánimo renovado los digimons se pusieron manos a la obra.

Comenzaron con los elementos que representaba a cada uno, como su comida favorita y el agua para el largo camino, lo más sencillo de conseguir junto con su fotografia.

Para agregar color no utilizaron el tradicional papel picado, pero decidieron improvisar uno original que en conjunto con algunos frutos y plantas exóticos propios de su mundo formaban bellos contrastes de colores vibrantes.

Reemplazar las flores de _cempsúchil_ fue difícil, ya que tuvieron que buscar una flor tan vistosa como olorosa, es sumamente importante porque representa el camino que guía los pasos de los difuntos y conecta el mundo de los vivos con el **Mictlán** o mundo de los muertos.

Palmon intervino entonces, con su conocimiento rápidamente pudieron encontrar una flor parecida, sólo que esta venía en tonos amarillos intensos pero sin llegar al anaranjado representativo de la flor original y su textura era muy suave, sus pétalos parecían pequeñas plumas que la hacían parecer una pequeña almohada, pero su perfume era delicioso y tan intenso que podría llegar al mundo humano. ¡Era perfecta!

Juntaron suficientes para formar el camino y realizar algunos dibujos sobre el piso utilizando otras flores de distintos colores, aquello fue comandado por Piyomon, Tentomon, Patamon y Hawkmon, quienes tenían una mejor perspectiva aérea de la obra.

Finalmente, luego de un trabajo duro pero llenos de entusiasmo terminaron su ofrenda. La noche se presentó llena de astros brillantes que acompañaron la iluminación del bello altar que con tanto esfuerzo los digimons elegidos y algunos otros que se sumaron en el transcurso realizaron para aquellos que se adelantaron.

La digimon felino agregó el último toque a la ofrenda, un viejo sombrero que conservaba desde aquel triste día en el mundo humano. Se agachó para colocarlo y se mantuvo así con los ojos cerrados dándose un momento para recordar a su fiel Amigo, pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos drenando con ellas la intranquilidad que mucho tiempo la hubo embargado.

* * *

Ante los ojos de los demás, mientras tanto pareció dar comienzo un espectáculo, la luna en lo más alto del cielo nocturno alumbró con una intensa luz a Gatomon, algunos dudaron si era de ella de quien emanaba tal brillo pues finalmente era la compañera de la portadora del emblema de la luz.

Entonces Patamon alertó al resto al ver venir hacia ellos un grupo de algo semejante a sombras.

Algunos como Agumon y Veemon se prepararon para lanzar el ataque, otros como Armadillomon y Wormmon se mantuvieron a la espera de tener una mejor visión de quienes no estaban seguros que fueran enemigos.

Lo que sus ojos contemplaron una vez las sombras tomaron forma definida los dejó anonadados.

Un ejército de viejos amigos caídos durante las últimas batallas se presentó ante ellos, sonrientes y agradecidos por la ofrenda que les iba dirigida.

A sus espaldas les sorprendió un chorro de agua lanzado por Whalemon, Agumon corrió a su encuentro lleno de emoción por volver a verlo.

Gotsumon (el primero) y Pumpkimon se acercaron a Gabumon quien les dedicó una reverencia.

Leomon se acercó y todos se lanzaron hacía él para abrazarlo de nuevo.

El gran digimon se dirigió hacia Meikoomon quien se mantuvo alejada del resto llena de vergüenza, se inclinó frente a ella y le levantó el rostro para que pudiera verlo a los ojos. Con solo una mirada le hizo saber que, a pesar de lo que pasó, él no le guardaría rencor.

Aquello alivió sobremanera a la digimon que se lanzó a los brazos de Leomon.

Y así, fueron presentándose uno a uno todos de los que murieron y ya jamás pudieron regenerarse en el mundo digital.

Gatomon no fue conciente de ello hasta que escuchó una voz nombrarla. Al volverse quedó en shock, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

— Eres tú… — por un momento pareció petrificarse por la sorpresa.

— ¿Pues a quien esperabas? — le reprochó falsamente ofendido el digimon, recogiendo su sombrero.

— ¡Wizardmon! — y sin previo avisó se lanzó hacía el digimon tumbándolo en el acto.

— Sí, sí a mi también me alegra verte… — pudo articular el digimon a penas, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

— Estas aquí, eres tú, eres tú — repetía la digimon sin tener intensión de separarse de él. —Estas aquí

— Je, je, sí él mismo y todo gracias a ti — contestó él abrazándola de vuelta.

— Fuiste tú — se separó de pronto la digimon para encontrarse con su rostro — esta tarde…

— Bueno, no sería la primera vez que te doy un empujón, je — respondió Wizardmon rascando su nuca — pero esto, fue más de lo que pude pedir, ¡WOW! — dijo al contemplar con detenimiento la ofrenda y las pequeñas reuniones alrededor. — Eres luz.

Gatomon sonrío y de nuevo lo rodeo en un fuerte abrazo.

* * *

La celebración continúo entre risas y recuerdos, incluso algunos digimons ambientaron con música el bello reencuentro.

La noche pasó más rápido de lo que muchos esperaban, en especial Gatomon. Por lo que Gotsumon le había explicado solo un día cada año las almas tienen permitido regresar al mundo de los vivos. Y este estaba próximo a terminar.

Wizarmon pudo ver la tristeza en el rostro de su amiga.

— Hey, arriba ese ánimo — la alentó y antes de que pudiera reprochar nada le dijo — sabes que siempre estaré acompañándote, mientras permanezca en tus memorias no me iré.

Un par de lágrimas escaparon de los grandes ojos del felino, de nuevo.

Finalmente llegó el momento de despedirse con la promesa de regresar al año siguiente. Fueron despedidas especialmente emotivas por un reencuentro que jamás pensaron que pudiera llegar a darse.

— Fue una noche maravillosa — comentó Piyomon y muchos asintieron.

— Ay, siento mi corazón encogerse — exclamó Palmon con ojos cristalinos, otros tantos afirmaron ante la declaración.

— No debemos sentirnos tristes — dijo entonces Gatomon — Ellos permanecerán con nosotros siempre, aquí, en nuestras memorias.

* * *

Pues aquí está, ya volveré a editar si es necesario, al menos para dar alguna explicación que considere prudente.

Supongo que tengo un trauma con el día de muertos, tan tradicional en mi tierra, je, de esos buenos traumas...

Gracias por leer.


End file.
